EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. This competing renewal application requests continued support for the General Cinical Research Center (GCRC) at the University of Utah which has operated continuously since 1964. The GCRC supports both adult and pediatric clinical research protocols at a discrete inpatient and outpatient unit at the University of Utah Health Sciences Center, Primary Childrens Medical Center (connected to University Hospital by a bridge) and the Huntsman Cancer Institute (connected to University Hospital by a tunnel). The GCRC provides facilities and staff for investigations of hospitalized and ambulatory patients that require skilled intensive nursing care, precise specimen collection and processing, rigorous dietary control, and expert laboratory, bioinformatics and biostatistical support. Qualified faculty members study clinical conditions that span the major fields of clinical investigation with an emphasis on the inherited basis of human disease. The GCRC also fosters the training of young clinical investigators through an NIH funded clinical research training program (K30) and through an NIH funded summer medical student research training program (T35). We request support for 1,215 "A" inpatient days and 4,562 "A" outpatient visits annually and 24.9 core FTE positions distributed among 36 individuals including 10.5 FTE registered nurses and the staffs of the Administrative Core, the Core Laboratory, Bionutrition Research Unit, and the Informatics and Biostatistical Cores. This funding also supports .6 FTE of the Research Subjects Advocate Program that places the protection of human subjects at the forefront of all research undertaken by the GCRC. Major research activities proposed in this grant include the following areas of human physiology and disease: hereditary colon cancer syndromes, hereditary neurodegenerative disorders, hereditary disorders of iron and heme metabolism, hereditary psychiatric disorders, hypereosinophilic syndromes, diabetes and heart disease.